Kogasu
| status =Alive | birthdate =June 10 | age =24 | gender =Male | height =6'8" | weight =182 | blood type =AB | hometown = Yoshigakure | countryoforigin =Land of Plasma | countryofliving =Land of Plasma | affiliation = Yoshigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Osamu Otsutsuki Oburi | previous partner = | family = | clan = Taiyōkami Clan | clanbranch = | rank = Shukage | classification =Sage | reg =329182 | academy =11 | chunin =12 | jonin =13 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Scorch Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Natural Curse Mark Can convert heat into usable energy and | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release (Affinity) Scorch Release | jutsu =Amplification Summoning Technique Hiding in Shadow Technique Physical Clone Technique Scorch Release Chakra Mode Sun God Method Curse Mark of the Sun God Sun God: Gravitational Time Dialation Sun God: Gravity Spear Sun God: Corona Sun God: Solar Mass Sun God: Hand of the Sun God Sun God: Chariot Wheel Sun God: Constellation Array Sun God: Dyson Sphere Sun God: Open Star Cluster Sun God: Singularity Sun God: Quantum Tunneling Taiyokokuten Will Materialisation Will Override | taijutsu =Taiyokamibuken | weapons = | tools =Vajra Sand }} As of current time, Kogasu is a support character Kogasu is a shinobi from Yoshigakure, and a member of the Taiyōkami Clan, specializing in the use of Scorch Release and is currently the partner of Osamu Otsutsuki. Due to his innovative skills and mastery over the Scorch Release kekkei genkai, as well as his unorthodox fighting style, he was given the moniker "Taiyokami" (太陽神, Sun God). After serving his country for years on end alongside his best friend Osamu Otsutsuki, he was christened the title of Shukage (守影, Safeguard of the Shadows), just one of several in the different sectors of Yoshigakure. Background Kogasu grew up in the South District of Yoshigakure, under the watchful eye of his mother and father, alongside his brother, ???". More will be revealed in Osamu's storyline Shukage Arc Personality Kogasu has always been seen as a kindhearted person, always seeking to help others while improving his clans way of life. He is known to answer the calls of many during times of need, vastly contributing to his reputation as a defender. Kogasu was always one to look out for the well being of others, even going as far as putting himself in harms way to make sure his friends and family wouldn't get hurt. During the various wars Yoshigakure has been in, Kogasu has aided immensely, leading some to call him "Gabriel" to his is angelic appearance. Abilities Chakra and Control Kogasu is noted of having a naturally constantly, random changing chakra frequency. Kogasu is known to have about three times as much chakra as of Konohagakure. Kogasu's chakra color is naturally yellow orange when normal and red-orange when using his Curse Mark of the Sun God. Kogasu possesses a unique ability to convert kinetic energy, or heat, into usable energy, whether it be natural energy, chakra, or other energy. He can even absorb radiation, converting it in a process similar to photosynthesis. Physical Attributes Kogasu is physically fit and nearly superhuman in terms of physical parameters and attributes. He is known to be quite fast on his feet and possesses above average senses that are extraordinarily high, even for top tier shinobi standards. Regularly doing extensive exercise and training in harsh environments for years on end has allowed him to develop quite the body. His speed is note worthy, with the shinobi being able to keep up with Osamu Otsutsuki, a shinobi known for his extreme speed. His speed is of such a level that he can easily keep up with and surpass a shinobi utilizing the Lightning Release Chakra Mode and has even evaded a fully prepared and initiated Kirin unaided by his Sun God Method, a true testament to his feat of speed. When added by his Sun God Method, Kogasu can move at speeds the Sharingan can't follow. Kan has clocked Kogasu moving at speeds typical of hyper-velocity stars, reaching speeds a tenth the speed of a shinobi travelling via the Heavenly Transfer Technique; a tenth the speed of light. His strength is quite high, being able to lift incredibly dense objects with a single hand, shown when he hurled a large amount of his own mass he imbued into a boulder at Osamu. While his exact durability unenhanced is unknown, he has taken a senjutsu enhanced directly to his chest without any noticeable damage, and his durability is even further increased upon engaging his Sun God Method. Kekkei Genkai Scorch Release Kogasu is highly skilled in the usage of Scorch Release, simultaneously combining wind natured chakra with fire natured chakra to produce flames capable of evaporating as well as incinerating, among a few other things. Kogasu possesses a natural curse mark, which allows him to utilize Natural Energy in conjunction with the physical and spiritual energies residing within his body to produce Senjutsu chakra, along with granting him a unique form he can take for added benefits. Despite Scorch Release being a combination of Wind and Fire Release natures, Kogasu has been known to produce powerful magnetic fields. By releasing a potent magnetic field tuned to his curse mark, Kogasu is able to magnetize the very atoms of objects and even his targets by aligning the atoms on the molecular level, making the technique quick and highly effective, while keeping other users of magnetism from being empowered by it. By manipulating the now magnetized target, he can control them like puppets or even rip them apart on the molecular level. By running Lightning Release chakra trough his body, he can produce astounding voltages. Using the magnetic fields he is capable of generate, he can shape the plasma produced by himself and others, together or individually. By using wind and fire in unison to heat up the air immensely, Kogasu is able to construct an hyper-condensed, super-heated, confined, turbulent wind capable of blocking off electricity completely. This impressive feat is achieved because air itself acts as a natural insulator for the element of wind, and by drying out the air through the aid of fire, one is able to increase the potency of this effect, insuring a refined atmosphere in which lightning is unable to penetrate. Due to his mastery over the Scorch Element, Kogasu is able to release ambient heat into his surroundings capable of evaporating or even ionizing water, making techniques of that aforementioned nature useless against him. Generating and managing temperatures up to and above waters two-hundred-twelve-degree temperature is nothing short of child's play to him, as he could do so without expending any chakra. Another attribute of his innate skill in modulating the property of temperature is the ability of spontaneous combustion. With such an ability, he is able to produce an area around his personal being capable of instantly combusting anything he desires that enters the predefined area. This makes the art of "Sealing", otherwise known as "Fuinjutsu" nearly useless against him. Despite his appearance when utilizing the Sun God Method, Kogasu is able to generate and even sustain temperatures much hotter than stars themselves. When upping his "solar mass" to the point where Kogasu gives off extremely bright light as well as producing blue flames, Kogasu is able to reach temperatures in excess of two-hundred-million degree's fahrenheit. When generating such extreme heat, he normally keeps it confined within a certain distance of himself to avoid harming others. These temperatures are hot enough to literally burn away opposing chakra and anything else naturally produced on earth. Due to his annifity for the Sun and all things related to the star and heat itself, Kogasu is unaffected by heat, brightness, radiation, magnetism and gravity, being able to function completely fine in mediums and spaces where the aforementioned are found, even being able to survive in a vacuum without suffering effects normally associated with the hostile environment. Due to his ability to see across the entire electromagnetic spectrum, Kogasu is able to see in all forms of radiation, as well as magnetic fields. Through the manipulation of plasma, Kogasu is able to create barriers, which can block oncoming attacks as well as isolate areas from intruders. By producing cold plasma, he is able to rob entities of heat and temperature, effectively cooling them down, while allowing him to generate temperatures of absolute zero. Through his highly innovative and intelligent use of Scorch Release, Kogasu has ventured into areas concerning the natue only thought to exist within the use of the other nature transformations. In advanced applications, he has shown the ability to create artificial satellites, similar to Chibaku Tensei, by utilizing his stars in combination with his unique sand. By producing a miniature star, then encasing it in his sand before collapsing the star into a singularity while simultaneously applying irresistible force opposite of the gravity via his sand, he can produce massive satellites incapable of being ceased. Nature Transformation * Wind Release Being a basic component of Scorch Release, Kogasu was born with the ability to utilize the Wind Release nature. Wind Release governed the control of the air itself. At astounding speeds, it can be used to erode away at hard objects and can even lift heavy objects off the ground with ease. Being naturally weak against Fire, it can smoother it if enough of it is used, though Kogasu prefers to use it to boost the effectiveness of his Fire Release to create Scorch Release. Through use of his Wind Release, Kogasu is able to insulate himself from electrical attacks by creating a super-condensed wall of wind, insulating him from electrical attacks. * Fire Release Being a basic component of Scorch Release, Kogasu was born with the ability to utilize the Fire Release nature. Fire Release governs heat, being able to burn objects and reduce them to ash in large enough quantities, or if even enough time. Based off of his immense skill in Scorch Release, he is able to generate extremely bright and extraordinary hot flames. By using his Fire Release to super-heat the air, Kogasu is able to block off electrical attacks completely. * Lightning Release Lightning Release, a nature known for its energetic properties and astounding speed. Lighting can be used to heat, cut, and electrocute objects it is directed at or comes into contact with. Kogasu utilizes lightning in combination with his Scorch Release techniques to induce devestation on the battlefield. Being an all-range fighter, Kogasu is capable of channeling lightning natured chakra it into his unique sand, allowing him to electrify entire areas, inducing a variety of effects of his opponents. Despite the use of lightning chakra, Kogasu is able to generate confined solar winds capable of generating and producing actual lightning around his body, making him quite the threat, regardless of distance. He is able to generate extreme amounts of voltage from his body, the approximate amount of which he keeps a secret. Senjutsu Having been born with a natural curse mark, similar to that of , Kogasu is highly versed in its usage, as most of his techniques seem from the curse mark itself, even if they don't contain senjutsu chakra. Having honed his senjutsu at the Sage Temple in Yoshigakure, a village known for its abundance of natural energy, he learned how to properly control his transformation, as well as enter his own unique Sage Mode. Due ot the seal itself, it prevents him from turning to stone from the over-absorption of Natural Energy. Due to him even being able to preform senjutsu, it is assumed that he has extreme chakra levels, despite this, Kogasu's chakra level is about twice that of 's. He is also able to use pure natural energy to power his Scorch Techniques, converting the natural energy of the massive star into thermal energy for use with his techniques. Cosmic Energy Tools Kogasu is known to use a unique form of sand crafted from a material called . Unlike most sand, Vajra Sand exists on the atomic level and its much finer than other sands. It is indestructible and can apply irresistable force upon objects it interacts with, allowing it to bore through objects and materials, including other indestructible materials, infiltrating the spaces between their molecules. This allows Kogasu to channel the heat from his body into it. Due to its nature, it is highly conductive, allowing for more intense Lightning Release attacks. Kogasu is able to control the material with his Scorch Release due to the magnetic fields he is capable of generating. He is also able to control it with the gravity his body generates. He keeps it contained within a tattoo on his left arm when not in use. When needed, he can generate as much as he has to from the seal. He also imbued his unique sand with his own will, allowing it to fight on his behalf and even control and use his body when he is unable to. By coming into contact with others, the sand is able to control them as well. Gallery Kogasu_ShirtUp.png Kogasu_ScorchReleaseShapeTransformation.jpg Osamu_Kogasu_Oburi.png Osamu_Kogasu_Oburi2.jpg Kogasu Akane.jpg Role Plays *Battle of the Suns - RP between Prince and Hyperboy. *The Crimson Wind - RP between Jinsui and Prince. Trivia